Bounded
by rainbowznunicorns86
Summary: A murder mystery/ romantic story involving chaos and unsuspected events, TUNE IN! NOTE some sexual and gory things happen so please beware for you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Spike was in the pouring rain, with a broken heart. Earlier that day, Spike confessed his love to Rarity, Rarity was in shock, and she happened to pass out. Spike automatically assumed that she didn't feel the same way, or even cared. Spike was now a teenager, and frankly was good looking. He was sure with his looks, Rarity would be under his arms, but he thought wrong. Or so he thought.

After a while, spike got out of the rain and ran to the library. It was about 11:00 P.M, so he had to be super quiet not to wake up Twilight. He crept up the long stairway with tears in his eyes. In the corner of his eye, he saw Twilight's bed empty. He didn't think much about it, after all, he was very sleepy. He successfully made it to his once small basket to now twin size bed. He cradled himself to sleep. In the morning, the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes lured him into the kitchen. Rainbow Dash was in the kitchen with a chef hat on.

"Morning Spike!" Rainbow said, " Want some pancakes?"

"Uh… sure! Quick question though,"

"Whats up?" Rainbow Dash said as she flipped the pancake onto a plate.

"Why are you here? I mean that in the nicest way possible!"

Rainbow Dash looked at Spike with concern smacked on her face.

"haven't you heard?" Rainbow Dash started to tear up.

"Heard what? What happened?" Spike started to get concern now.

"Oh dear, come over here," Rainbow Dash led him to the table.

"Have a sit. We have to have an important talk."

"ok" Spike sat down in the chair across from her " What is it?"

"Well yesterday, Twilight went to visit Princess Celestia, anyways, she somehow got lost and

Went missing," Rainbow Dash started to cry.

"Is she ok?!" Spike started to shed some tears.

"N-No Spike, they found her in a valley 17 MI away from the castle, she was d-dead! Her organs are all missing, even her nose!" Rainbow Dash began to ball.

Spike didn't say anything in response, he just looked so shocked. He began to think, what will I do now? Who is going to take care of me? Does everyone know? The questions flooded his head. Rainbow Dash stood up and went back to the kitchen. Spike really wanted to ask her what is going to happen, but he didn't want to bother her.

Spike and Rainbow Dash ate silently at the table. Then Spike got ready to go with Rainbow Dash to Apple Jack's house. Spike got on a sweatshirt and was ready to go. Rainbow tried to have some small talk with him, but he just wouldn't budge. He was just so appalled on what had happened to his dearest sister. When they got to Apple Jack's front door, Rainbow knocked on the door. AJ opened it up a smidge. Her face was very blotchy, and you could easily tell she had been crying. Rainbow Dash looked at her and nodded.

"Come on in yall," AJ broke the silence, and they both walked in. Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, and even Rarity were all sitting on Apple jacks's couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike looked around the room, eyeballing everyone. Pinkie Pie's hair was straighter than ever, and Rarity's curls didn't look stunning as usual. He started to think, what if Rarity didn't reject him, but was in shock from Twilight's death. He took a seat on a recliner next to AJ.

It was dead silent, until Fluttershy consoled Spike. Spike thanked her, and then asked what happened.

"Well, nobody knows why Twilight decided to go to Equestria, but we do know it was for something involving Princess Cadence. Anyways, none of us knew she was going on a trip so we all just acted natural, I was teaching Sweetie Belle how to properly comb her mane, Rainbowdash was sleeping, Applejack was bucking apples, Fluttershy was grooming Bunny, and Pinkie was just being Pinkie," Rarity said. She started to cry silently and walked to the bathroom across the hall.

"I'll continue," Applejack said. "So Rainbow decided to fly around when she heard Princess Cadence crying. She flew down to ask her what the hay bale is her problem, but since Princess Cadence is a Princess she decided to be kinder. So she asked her if she is alright"

"She wasn't. She told me everything, I flew back here and told Rarity, then Fluttershy, then Pinkie Pie, and then Applejack. " Rainbowdash had no expression what so ever when she said it.

"What exactly did s-she tell you?" Spike sniffled, his eyes practicaly bulged out of his head.

"That's all that you need to know for now. But we are all going to live with you until you get back on your feet, as we expect that you would be upset, and that is why Rainbowdash was making you breakfast, its just for a little while." Applejack looked straight into Spike's green eyes.

"Unless you want us to stay," Everyone's eyes turned to Rarity, she had a blotchy face and her hair was still un-balanced.

"Well we better get going," Applejack said. Rarity walked right next to Spike. The whole entire trip was silent. When they got to the Library, Fluttershy tucked Spike into bed, and he passed out.

- MEANWHILE -

"What are we going to do for the little guy? I mean, the whole entire town knows, must be a bummer to find out very last," Applejack pleaded.

"We simply cant do anything besides care for him, he already knows!" Rarity looked at AJ with disgust.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Rainbow yelled and flicked the lightswitch.


End file.
